


What a night~!

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, Kissing, M/M, fem!Draco, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: The Gryffindors are throwing a huge party to welcome everyone back for their eighth term. Draco has to sneak in with his friends, and while Potter may not recognize him, he sure doesn't ignore him





	What a night~!

Draco was dreading the trip back to Hogwarts. An extra year. As if seven whole years wasn't bad enough! He didn't, however have anything better to do, with his father in Azkaban and all. He shudders just thinking of it. Dementors always had given him the creeps. To make matters worse Potter, the Weaslebees, and the mudblood would be joining him. He cringes inwardly. He wallows further into self pity until Pansy, Greg, and Blaise burst into the room as if the entire year prior hadn't existed.   
"Draco, love did you hear the news!" She nearly shrieks in his ears, as if he is not a foot in front of her. Disgusted, he glares at her and faces the carriage window. "Oi! Pansy can't you see he's brooding?" Blaise the no less giggles and winks at her. Pansy rolls her eyes dramatically.   
"Fine," She muses. "Not like he'd agree to it anyways." The group shrugs and start out the door, making to walk away. Draco, hating himself for giving in finally caves saying.  
"What are you gits going on about?"   
Pansy has the decency to not look to smug. "Oh, just that the Gryffindors are throwing a huge party to welcome everyone back for their eighth term. I hear even first years are invited!"   
Draco glares at her. "What does any of this have to do with me? Have you already forgotten we were, but weeks ago death eaters!" Greg frowns at him, "a party is a party." Pansy and Blaise nod in agreement.   
"Oh Draco quite worrying!" She says oh too cheerfully, "Potter hardly will recognize us! It's more, well you he's bound to remember." She shifts uncomfortable.   
"Exactly!" Draco says throwing his hands in the air. "I don't see how any of this has to do with me." He tried not to sound too cross but he couldn't help it. Draco had never been one for parties, however this was yet another thing Potter could take away from him.  
He was practically fuming at the unfairness of it all. He looks up crossly at their faces and goes pale. His peers eyes seem possessed as they exchange knowing glances. "What!?" He shouted, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as he felt. "We have a plan, on how to sneak you in.” The does nothing to ease his uncomfort. 

“And exactly how might you do that.” He sneers, trying his best to not look interested. His friend exchange that knowing look once more. “Remember the last day of class in muggle studies.” Pansy breathes.   
“All I remember was that it was tedious.” Draco responds dryly. Greg slaps his arm sharply and Draco looks at him with a shocked expression. Honestly, he’d expect that kind of behavior out of Parkinson, maybe even Zabini, but Goyle of all people! “Ow! Watch it!” He sneers, then answers the question. “Remind me!” He glares at Goyle again and looks expectantly at Pansy.  
“Well!” She starts, “It was an intro on Muggle sexuality and gender studies, something that most, ahem, fangirls found interesting.” Draco stared at her willing her to continue. “Well, there is this term in the muggle world called cross-dressing. It’s whe-”   
“I KNOW WHAT IS IS!” Draco flushes furiously at the declaration. “I know what that is,” He whispers angrily, “What does that have to do with anything.” He hisses. Pansy elbows Blaise who takes out a bag and places it in Draco’s lap. “Open it.” He says and winks.   
Quite afraid he knows what he’s going to find he slowly opens the bag and finds…. a Hufflepuff uniform. No! Not just any Hufflepuff uniform. A FEMALE Hufflepuff uniform. His friends practically grin rainbows at him. “Keep going!” Says Blaise waaayy to cheerfully. Draco looks bag into the bag and finds an aray of muggle makeups, strange blonde hair with clips, and female undergarments.   
“Is this some kind of sick joke!” Draco cries out crossly. Pansy rolls her eyes. “Honestly Draco, don’t be such a prude.” She all but whines out. “Come on! Before classes start let’s at least have some fun! It won’t be the same without you!”   
Draco jesters to the clothing and to himself. “This is lunacy! Honestly, me!? In Hufflepuff no less!? With bloody muggle products!?”   
Blaise tuts at his stupidity. “But isn’t that the genius of it, mate? No one would ever guess it was you, because people know you’d rather be caught dead than strut in those! Hence, why it is the perfect plan! Come on, Draco! This could be fun!” Even Greg seemed excited of this ludicrous idea. The group practically surround him with puppy eyes and he finally gives in.  
“UGGH! FINE! But if word gets out, I swear I’ll kill you myself!” His friends giggled, knowing all too well that Draco would never follow through with that threat. He looked sheepish finally saying, “Just make sure no one recognizes me.” 

Back on grounds the classes were practically buzzing with the gossip of the Gryffindor party. Rumors were spreading like wildfire that Harry and Ginny had broken up over the summer and first years were tittering over how they’d make ‘the boy who lived’ fall for him or her. Draco was buzzing with his own excitement, not that he’d let anyone in on it. When the feast was over the Slytherins rushed to the dungeon dorm rooms, fussing over what they’d wear that night.   
Pansy had taken Draco into the girl’s dormitory for each to fuss over how to make him look the part. Some took turns putting various makeups on him while others fussed with his hair. Turns out those hair things were a muggle contraption called ‘extensions’. Pansy fused over shaving his arms and legs so he’d look at least somewhat feminine and made sure his outfit hid any ‘manliness’ he might want to conceal. By the time he was all done the girls screamed in delight at their handiwork.   
“Well what do you think?” Pansy gushed handing Draco a mirror. What he saw looking back at him, shocked him. He could barely tell it was him! He was beautiful! He blushed. “Not bad.” He whispered, in awe. The girls started screaming again. “Wait!” He said, “What do I call myself?”   
The girls had to think it over for a second when one first year shouted. “Drucilla Mathews!” The other girls giggle in approval. Draco flushed. It was very close to his own name! Hopefully no one would notice. The girls rushed him out to meet with the Slytherin boys. “Ohhhh boyysss!” Pansy gushed!   
“Wow!” said Blaise, grinning genuinely, “You look amazing!” Draco flushed red again. He wasn’t used to all the compliments he was getting! “Well!” Zabini cried out, “Shall we?” and took Draco’s hand and held it out walking with him and the rest of the screaming girls to the Gryffindor common room.

Inside music was blaring, food and drinks were set on tables and people from every house was dancing with one another. Draco hoped no one would recognize him, and he especially hoped to avoid Potter. Where was Potter? Draco looked around nervously until he spotted him chatting up some first years from different houses. From the cocky grin on his face and the blushes on the first years Draco knew Potter was enjoying himself as much as they were.   
He glared at Potter, then stopped himself. Potter didn’t even know it was him! Why not have fun with this? Then Potter looked up at him and Draco looked away quickly, blushing. He tried to scurry to the other side of the room, only to find Potter was following him. “Well hello there.” Potter said, looking Draco up and down shamelessly. “And who might you be.” Draco flushed ten shades of red. Potter had never, in his life, looked at Draco like that. Pure lust carved his features, and Draco tried not to squirm under the intensity of it. “Drucilla,” He said, hoping he made his voice sound feminine enough.   
Harry didn’t seem to notice it wasn’t and smiled his dorky Potter smile. “Cute name. Why haven’t I seen you before?” He looked deeper into Draco’s eyes and Draco had to forcefully tear his gaze away in case Potter recognized him. “You haven’t.” he squeaked not remembering the last time he ever felt this flustered in his life. The music changed to something more slow paced and Potter placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders, slow dancing with him. Draco willed his heart to slow down, knowing his face was probably purple with embarrassment.  
Harry slipped his hands to Draco’s waist, slowly meshing their bodies together as they danced through a couple more songs. He let his mouth hover near Draco’s ear, his warm breath tickling the nape of Draco’s neck. “You wanna get a room.” He whispered seductively and Draco nearly passed out from the sheer intimacy of it. Potter was practically plastering himself onto Draco, and he was already too deep to reveal himself. Potter looked back at his face and waggled his eyebrows and Draco nearly melted.   
He traced a finger over Draco’s bottom lip, and pulled his face closer to his own. Draco froze. Was Harry actually going to? He wasn’t… was he? He didn’t have to wonder long. Harry pressed his lips gently to Draco’s, slowly kissing and nipping, nearly melting Draco to a puddle. He pulled away, smirking and Draco blushed a deep scarlet. Curse it all!   
Harry leaned in once more and began snogging Draco shamelessly on the dance floor. The music picked up, but the two barely noticed. They were too busy in each other's embrace. A hand grabbed Draco away and pulled him away from Potter. Harry looked around, clearly confused, but did not see where Draco ran off to. 

Back in the Slytherin common room Pansy began interrogating Draco. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!” She roared. Draco looked away sheepishly, he was rendered speechless from previous events. Blaise started laughing like a madman. “Oh Draco you have it bad!” He roared in laughter. Draco never wanted to disappear more. He went to his room, and hid in his bed, hiding a pillow over his face. 

The next couple weeks the news of ‘the mystery Hufflepuff’ had died down and Draco finally felt himself relax. No one but his house had recognized him and he was relieved. Potter moped around the building for those weeks like a lovesick fool, until he and the next girl had their fling. Draco was relieved. That night, as fun as it had been, was just a night. A night Draco would never forget. A month later he got a note from a Ravenclaw to meet him in potions. Draco rolled his eyes, but went nonetheless. When he got inside the door shut behind him and he squeaked as someone grabbed him and started snogging him senseless. They pulled away after a couple moments and Draco got a look at his attacker. “So glad it's who I thought it was.” a smug Potter said before him.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I had awhile ago.


End file.
